First Day On The Job
by greenpidge
Summary: Gaius needs a job and Wells needs tools. Can an agreement be made? Please tell me what you think or if the rating is wrong, or the genre or what ever


**I do NOT own RF 3 so don't sue me.**

Shara was sitting in Flower Field watering and talking to her flowers on a warm day in summer. "I love the stories he tells me, but I want to see them too. The Sharance flowers are supposed to bring happiness to the whole town..." She sighed. The Sharance flowers hadn't bloomed in nearly 40 years, there wasn't much hope of bringing such a thing about, especially for such a young child. "I have to go home now flowers, see you tomorrow."

As she was on her way out of Flower Field, Shara thought it would be a good idea too check on the pinkcat that was growing in the small garden patch not far inside the dungeon. 'I'm not supposed too, but those pinkcats need someone to talk too them too.' That was good logic, right?

As she rounder the corner to the entrance to the dungeon part pf Privera Forest, she dropped hr watering can. Her pinkcats where gone and what stood in their place were a wooly and an unconscious man in what looked like his early twenty's. He had short gray-blue hair and a blue mark across his right eye. A hammer and a grate sword were lying on the ground a few feet away. The man wasn't bleeding too heavily, but enough to scare a little girl, which is exactly what happened.

Shara ran home screaming, mostly for her grandpa. When she got inside he house he ran straight into the old man. "Grandpa there's man in the woods, he had a sword and he was bleeding!"

Wells was stern but kind "Shara, you know you're not allowed to go into the forest alone. _You_ could get hurt too."

Shara gave him a guilty look. "I know... but the pinkcats needed someone to talk to them too..."

"Then tell tell me you want to talk to the pinkcats and I'll come with you."

Shara cheered up at this new option.

"Now, tell me about this man."

* * *

Back in Privera Forest, Wells and Marjorie, led by Shara, went to the garden patch to find the mystery man lying on the ground just as Shara had left him. Marjorie got down on one knee to examine him. "Hmm..." She frowned

Wells: "What's wrong?"

"He's a dwarf from one of the eastern smith tribes."

These words carried a lot more weight for the mayor than for his granddaughter.

"He's also exhausted and sick." The old witch turned to look at Wells. "So you can leave him here to die, or you can let me help him."

There was a pause, which was broken by Shara. She tugged her grandfather's sleeve. "Aren't you gonna help him grandpa?"

Those big eyes never failed. Wells sighed. "Let's take him back to the apothecary. Shara would you go and get Carlos for us?"

The girl smiled, nodded, and ran off.

Having Carlos carry the dwarf was much faster than leaving the task to Wells and Marjorie as it turned out, and a few healing spells and a healing potion later, he woke up feeling groggy, dizzy and confused, but otherwise alright. "W-were am I?"

Marjorie cackled and answered "You're in Sharance, a town far west of the great mines."

"Really? that's good."

"What's your name sonny?"

"Gaius. I've been looking for work... Does this town need a blacksmith?"

Marjorie laughed again. "Actually we do." Then her face fell. "We even have an empty shop, but our mayor isn't so fond of "monsters" like you and me."

"Oh... Well, thanks for your help," Gaius got up "if you tell me where my hammer and sword are I'll go right now."

"Now hold on there, I never said you couldn't at least try to make work here. Like I said we could use a good blacksmith in this town. You just have to be persuasive."

"?"

The witch pulled a hammer and a great sword out of a hiding spot the dwarf would have been hard pressed to see.

"My hammer!"

"Mm hm, did you make this sword?"

"Yea..."

Marjorie could tell that Gaius wasn't paying nearly as much attention to the sword and the woman holding it as he was to the hammer in her other hand, so she tossed it back to him. He caught it and seemed to calm down just by holding it. "Then why not show him some of your work?"

"Hm? oh right, ok."

* * *

"Wells, guess who's back on his feet."

The old man watering his flowers was in a "get off my lawn!" kind of mood because his watering can was leaking, and apparently Shara's had been stolen by a wooly only minuets ago. "Good! Then he can leave town and you can go home."

"Now I'll have non of that!"

Gaius tried to leave, as he knew trouble when he saw it, but Marjorie grabbed him by the fur collar of his unnecessarily thick coat and even summed up enough physical strength to hold the poor smith in the air by the previously mentioned collar. "This man's come a long way looking for work and you might find that he could be the most useful boy who's come by here in who knows how many years just by looking at that poor water can of yours!" She put an embarrassed looking Gaius down again "He's a blacksmith," she pulled his sword out of its sheath at his side. "and a darn good one at that!"

Wells took the weapon and carefully examined it. It was truly a work of art. A simplistic style blade, made for use in battle, but perfectly crafted, and obviously upgraded with a variety of things that most people would think impossible to use in a weapon of any kind, like feathers and a chimera tail. The hilt was of the same style, but more decorative, none the less, well designed for battle. Even a man with as little experience in making and fighting with swords as Wells could see that this was an excellent sword. Still he said nothing.

"This town will go under for sure if it can't make tools, and this young lad can make good ones."

Wells looked at the blade in his hands again "...No! no no no! There will be no monsters living in my town!"

Gaius stared blankly at the floor for a few seconds before he walked away without bothering to take his sword back.

"Well I never! Then, you'll just have to find a new doctor now won't you." And, taking the long sword from the mayor, she stormed off herself. Though she had no intention of leaving the town, she did need Gaius too stay long enough for Wells to change his mind, as she knew he would, having used the same trick when she had first arrived in Sharance. She found him at the entrance of Sol Terrano Desert. "Gaius!"

At the sound of his name Gaius stopped and turned around. He had his hammer over his solder in a very a natural looking way.

"Where... do you think... you're... going?" The old witch was panting after chasing the dwarf there.

Said dwarf looked confused. "Hm? Well I'm heading west in general but I'm not sure were I'll end up."

Marjorie had caught her breath by now. "There's no need for that. There's an empty shop next to Wells' remember?"

"Yea but... I'm obviously not welcome in your town."

Marjorie only smiled pleasantly, a trademark of a crafty woman. "Oh don't you worry about that dear. I think that old geezer will change his mind."

Gaius, now thoroughly confused, opened his mouth to say something, then a different voice cut him off. "Come back here!"

The two turned around to see, as though on cue, non other than Wells.

"You... You can... stay..." He too had run to catch up to Gaius, and Marjorie, who he knew would be with Gaius. "What's your name boy?"

"I'm Gaius."

Wells caught his own breath. "Well then Gaius, there's an empty shop near mine. You can have it if you like."

Marjorie gave Gaius a sly smile, that was meant to say something like "I told you so." The gesture was not missed and the response was a second look meaning "How the heck?" Then she gave another crafty/happy smile and said to Wells "He's a blacksmith isn't he? He'll need a forge." before said blacksmith could say anything

The mayor gave a look of defeat. "Of cores. Carlos will help him make it."

Marjorie winked at Gaius. "Ya' hear that? I suggest you go find some materials."

"O-okay" and he walked off to an ore deposit he had seen earlier in the forest, vaguely wondering what had just happened.

Marjorie turned back to Wells "You'll see. That boy will bring in business from all over for everyone in Sharance. And he just seems like a good man to me." and she too walked off in her own direction.

Wells knew better than to argue, but he also knew how good Marjorie was at judging character. So he let it slide.

**A.N.: I find it very hard to place a time on this because all the bachelorettes look about 13 years old, Gaius only looks 16 and Wells and Marjorie look 90... also all the parents look to be about 20.**


End file.
